


覆水

by renjianfeipin



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjianfeipin/pseuds/renjianfeipin





	覆水

【1】

 

Mean回到宿舍的时候，Plan正倚在床头打游戏。

 

皱着眉，嘴唇抿成一条线，杀气腾腾的样子比做功课还要认真三百倍。

 

Mean在门口脱掉鞋子，打开满满当当的鞋柜，好不容易才给自己的这双鞋找了一个安身之所。年久的柜门衔接处已经生锈，缺少润滑发出了“吱吱呀呀”的声响。打开关上都是对耳朵的处刑，令人难受得汗毛都要立起来，Plan尤其受不了这种声音，但此时游戏团战已经到了关键时刻，他也没心思吐槽，咬着下唇在屏幕上飞快地划动指尖。

 

“哥不会就在宿舍里打了一下午游戏吧。”

 

打开冰箱，Mean松了松平整的领带，然后拿出了一瓶矿泉水。

 

顺利推掉水晶，Plan长舒一口气，整个人都放松下来，小表情也透着些得意。“八连胜好吗，果然你不在我的运气就会更好。”

 

Mean斜靠着餐桌，一口气把水喝下去了大半。他解开两颗衬衫纽扣，总算缓解了从外面带回来的酷热。

 

心情不错的Plan朝他伸出手，他当然知道这不是Plan在向他撒娇。他识趣地把那瓶水放进了Plan手里。

 

Plan满足地眯了眯眼，重新倚回床头，小口小口地喝着。

 

同一瓶水而已，这没什么值得奇怪的。他们是认识五年的好友，任谁都要说他们两个关系铁。

 

Plan对此举双手赞成，是很铁，铁得要命，铁得像两块磁铁的南北极，铁得断断续续为彼此解决了五年的生理需求。

 

Mean在Plan身边坐下，多年养成的习惯让他不管不顾地就要往Plan身上靠，Plan眼疾手快地抵住了他的额头，毫不留情道：“回你自己那边去。”说完，还把Mean蹭到他手心的汗水嫌弃地往那件白衬衫上擦了擦。

 

Mean回过头，另一半的床沿有落进来的阳光，细尘在光线中打着旋儿。

 

这是被拼在一起的两张单人床，拼得严丝合缝，中间没有一丝空隙。

 

拼床的时候Mean还没有女朋友，刚进入宿舍的第一天就迫不及待地要把床往一起推，那点儿小心思像小鸟儿似的全扑棱棱飞出来，怎么也遮掩不住。

 

Plan比Mean大一岁，提前进入了这所大学，而至于Mean为什么会随他考上来，Plan相信Mean绝不会是为了跟他上床更方便这一点。

 

那天晚上他们做了好几次，做到最后Plan腿都开始发软，声音也发不出了，Mean半搂着带他去洗澡的时候他问Mean这是憋了多久。水汽氤氲，他的眼睛也开始在水雾中发热，也许是经历了过度的快感令他大脑转不过弯儿，也许是Mean在他身上抚摸的手比水流还要温柔几分，作为一个尽职尽责的哥哥他觉得自己不能老让弟弟把精力留在这种不正常的宣泄上，于是他说：“你能不能找个女朋友，别老折腾我了。”

 

那双照顾着他身体的手停顿了一下，他隔着花洒流下的水珠看到Mean似乎是在认真地考虑他的提议。他抬手敲了敲Mean的额头，轻轻地笑起来。

 

Mean很听话的，从他们认识的那一刻就是这样。于是听话乖巧的Mean真的开始找女朋友。

 

往后的时间他们躺在那张床上，Plan不止一次地想过需不需要再把床分开，Mean却在黑暗中凑过来抱住他，但也只是抱着，谁也不愿意给这本来就摆不上台面的关系再添一道不堪的印痕。

 

分开以后还要打扫，Plan想，就这样放着吧，不去管才会少一些麻烦。

 

知道Plan喜欢在宿舍摆弄一些小盆栽，Mean的女朋友给Plan送了一盆她自己养的虎尾兰，绿叶鲜亮，长势极好，一看就是精心照料过的。

 

Mean把沉甸甸的虎尾兰抱进宿舍的那天，女孩儿就跟在他身后，见到两张拼在一起的床她还愣了一下。Plan穿着短裤半裸着趴在床上赶作业，见到她一边慌慌张张地爬起来往身上套T恤，一边责怪Mean怎么不提前跟他说一声。

 

“男生宿舍的床都是这样的吗？”很显然，她对这件事很感兴趣。

 

Mean放下了盆栽坐在Plan身边，一把搂过Plan的肩膀，笑着回答：“我俩拼的，我哥不在我怀里睡不着的。”

 

气得Plan用手肘狠狠地怼了他一下。

 

女孩却笑了出来，听笑话似的：“你们直男的友谊我还真是搞不懂。”

 

Plan把眼神落在那盆虎尾兰上，心想你当然不懂，直男还愿意给兄弟当女人使呢。

 

他自嘲地笑了笑，蹲下身去拨弄虎尾兰那有着白色纹路的叶子。

 

大学三年里Mean交了两任女朋友，可Plan身边漂亮女孩一抓一大把，除了朋友就再没有多余的感情关系。

 

和第一任分手以后，他们又混到了一起，拼在一起的床再次发挥了它的效用，Plan将头靠在Mean的胸口，听到了快感余韵后Mean渐渐平复下来的心跳。一下一下，安稳的、沉重的，把他砸到不知道多深的泥土里，然后再也挣扎不动。

 

其实他一开始挺瞧不上的，自信的觉得自己可以牢牢掌握好那条看不清的界限，绝对不会越出分毫，可也说不明白为什么，在他还没有清楚地意识到越界的时候，他就把这一切都纵容到了覆水难收的地步。

 

“哥你怎么不交女朋友啊？”Mean问他，应该是出于好奇。

 

他抬起头，视线向上对着Mean的眼睛。

 

“因为我喜欢你。”

 

他像说了笑话似的笑起来，然后又看到Mean像听懂了他的玩笑一般也跟着笑。

 

于是这句话就像一出荒诞的剧目，不论剧中人演得多么卖力多么真切，也绝对不会有人把它当真。

 

被Plan嫌弃的Mean洗了个澡，擦着头发从洗手间里走出来，Plan进入游戏前看了看日历，发现女朋友今日回国的Mean一点儿要收拾收拾出门的意思都没有。

 

他好心地提醒：“你要不要问问你女朋友今晚几点回，怎么说也要去接她吧。”

 

“哦……行，”Mean坐过来，非常认真地盯着他，声音无辜极了，“那你今晚几点回来啊，女朋友。”

 

“啧。”一个手滑按错技能跌进敌人的包围圈，科里纳卡遭受了惨无人道的围殴。看到屏幕上的击杀特效Plan气恼地丢掉手机踹了身边笑嘻嘻的人一脚——

 

“去你大爷的女朋友！”

 

 

【2】

 

哪有什么女朋友，一个星期之前就是前女友了。

 

恋爱其实是有长度限制的，过长的距离会将那条相连的线越拉越细，颜色也逐渐暗淡，日积月累的，脆弱不堪的线便会“啪”地一声断掉。

 

在打了无数个视频电话只收到一条分手消息后，Mean知道他又告别了一段恋情。

 

谈恋爱真的好麻烦。

 

他躺在床上，望着正背对着他打盹儿的Plan，从肉感十足的小耳垂到白皙的脖颈；从圆润的肩头到细瘦的腰线。背心轻薄的布料在腰部堆出了褶皱，再往下——他的手比眼睛更快一步——那是触感柔韧的臀和软绵绵的大腿。

 

他又悄无声息地挪过去，Plan身上总有种清爽的味道，像充盈着水润光泽的草莓果肉，飘散在空气中却演化成了待人品尝的勾引。

 

似是感受到了他的抚摸，Plan回过身，朦朦胧胧地睁开眼，眼角微微下垂，迷茫地看向另一双笑弯了的眼睛。

 

他抬手勾住Mean的脖子，在Mean低头带着灼热的气息凑上来时，顺从地启开双唇接受。

 

还是我哥好。Mean想。

 

那既然哥哥这么好，为什么不可以和他谈恋爱呢？这个问题他不是没有考虑过。他甚至真的想要让他和Plan这几年的缠绵变得名正言顺一些，可是Plan却说，“你能不能找个女朋友”。

 

他恍然大悟，原来自己差一点就越了界。

 

心和身体可以分得开吗？他看着Plan被水珠沾湿的睫毛，始终给不出一个确切答案。他想，Plan也应该有自己的人生，他几乎占用了Plan所有黑夜的时间，此刻居然还想要变本加厉地连白日的自由都要剥夺。

 

亲吻是照顾，性爱是赏赐。

 

这些都是Plan对他毫无底线的宠溺。

 

就像第一次他大着胆子问Plan可以不可以试一试，Plan扣住他后颈的手轻轻摩挲过他的发尾，透过那一层镜片，他看到Plan眼睛里有着无数柔柔绵绵的情绪，那是在看他时才会出现的。他听到Plan说，“可以。”像答应送幼稚的弟弟一个玩具。

 

那时他们都是高中生，寄宿男校平常连个女孩子的影儿都见不着。Mean入学晚，分宿舍的时候没来得及和同班分到一起而是分到了高一年级的学长那里。Mean每一次想起来都觉得无比庆幸，幸好他来得晚，幸好那人是Plan。

 

最开始不过是抚摸，生硬却炽热的，仍然比自己动手要爽快得许多。他热衷于看Plan的脸，他知道Plan高潮的时候会微微皱起眉头，呼吸急促地咬住下唇，堵住一声软糖一般的呻吟。再后来又不仅止于器官直接的刺激，他们开始接吻，唇舌勾缠。荒淫无度地交换着空气和津液，交换着热度和欲念，交换着一切他们能交换的东西，直至将自己的气息全部刻入对方的身体。

 

真正一发不可收拾的那次是因为他们被即将毕业的学长带出去偷偷喝了酒。

 

Plan的眼睛被酒精熏得迷乱水润，未长开的身体像细软的柳条儿，随着他的抚弄颤抖。他们互相帮着解决了一次他却还嫌不够，Plan起伏的胸口，在他身侧屈起的双腿，无一不在刺激着他的贪念。

 

他往Plan的身后探，借着酒精为他拔高的胆量，Plan双手攥紧了他肩膀T恤的布料，他紧张地去看Plan的表情，却见Plan只是轻声呜咽着偏过了头。

 

一派纵容的姿态。

 

于是这一切就像山洪爆发，再没有了回头的余地。

 

他眷恋地吻过Plan的耳垂和侧颈，终于在Plan的脸上看到了更多失控的情绪。他知道自己第一次的技术并不怎么好，也知道莽撞的自己大概给Plan造成了负担，可他听着Plan的啜泣、看着那张总是风平浪静的脸因为他而变得迷乱不堪，心里的邪念就忍不住一点一点地往外涌。

 

这是难得一见的好景色。

 

Plan在毕业那一天安安静静地收拾行李拖着行李箱离开，Mean找到他的时候，他正在一家甜品店里悠闲地喝着咖啡。

 

透过净亮的玻璃，带着金边眼镜喝咖啡的Plan和气喘吁吁跑进店里撑着膝盖匀气的Mean对比鲜明而强烈，Mean问他为什么不打声招呼就走，他笑着说我们又不是不会再见面了。

 

就是这样一个能冷静地对待分别的人，谁也想不到他在床上会是个小哭包。可能Plan攒下来的泪水，只有在那种时候才有了宣泄给他的理由。

 

Plan这种样子只有他看过，为此Mean心里无处安放的独占欲得到了那么些许的满足。彼时他也不懂自己“占有”的心态从何而来，只是一想到全世界只有自己尝过Plan的眼泪他就觉得无比畅快，好像他脱掉的不仅仅只是Plan的衣服，连同Plan在其他人面前另一种淡漠的伪装，他都能一点一点的撕开来。Plan在他怀里失去了任何冷硬的边角，像是贝类朝他露出了敏感柔软的内里。

 

也正是因为这种肉体关系的存在，他才能有机会和Plan身边同样要好的朋友区分开来。Plan可以对任何人体贴入微，但也只能对着他呻吟哭泣。

 

Mean很识趣，他知道对于现在来说，有这一点就已经足够了。

 

太贪心的人总得不到什么好处。

 

现如今已经长开的Plan的身材不再像当年那般纤细，柔韧的身体能把白衬衫撑起到一个恰好的弧度，加之因为过重的课业而抛弃的运动和Mean刻意的投喂，Plan整个人的手感都变得软乎乎的。

 

这使Mean更加喜欢做前戏，每次都极有耐心，Plan圆起来以后他喜欢揉捏Plan身体各处的软肉，从手臂到大腿，他一一吻过，品尝过，掠过的呼吸和唇珠若有似无的触碰，总能让Plan失控地颤抖。

 

Mean喜欢任何一种让Plan失控的方式，说起来有些危险和恶劣，但他上瘾了似的迷恋着。他几乎在脑袋里刻下了Plan做爱时的每一种表情每一种反应，但次次他都会像失去水分的枯草一般及其轻易地被点燃。

 

Plan在进入时的疼痛初期会微微皱起眉，平整的指甲会划过他的肩膀。

 

Plan在他完全嵌进去时会不自觉地加重呼吸，漂亮的小腿直至适应了才会缠上他的腰。

 

Plan不喜欢出声音，也不喜欢看着他。在碰到敏感点的时候会仰起脖颈，露出脆弱诱人的喉结。他低头咬上去，接着就能听到一声带着哭腔的呜咽。

 

于是他便更加卖力，让脆弱的床板吱吱呀呀地记录他们的热烈，他不会收敛，除非让他听到Plan的求饶。

 

这个时候的Plan最乖，绝不会随随便便地对他使用暴力的行为对他说毫无情调的话，他咬着红透的耳垂轻声诱哄，接着就能轻易地听到Plan一边想控制自己的呻吟一边用着发颤的奶音叫他“哥哥”。他说“哥哥轻一点”、“哥哥Plan会疼”，像是在对他撒娇。

 

主导权的对调无论何时都是一针强效无比的兴奋剂，因为白日的不可得而显得弥足珍贵。

 

一直都是Plan走在他的前面，他很听话。

 

就像第一次结束后的那个早晨，他心虚地看着Plan手臂和肩膀的淤青牙印，冲动下的“那哥要不要跟我交往”就脱口而出。

 

Plan看着他，眼神却深邃，他看不懂。

 

良久，Plan笑起来，弹了一下他的额头：“怎么我会怀孕吗？你这怎么上赶着负责任的。”

 

Plan说他们没必要交往，Plan说就这样也没什么。他就习惯性地跟上了Plan的脚步，有时候，他觉得自己是被Plan掌控着绳线的木偶。

 

高潮的一瞬间思绪仿佛也紧绷起来，Mean凑上去接吻，吞掉Plan压抑的呻吟。他们紧贴着嘴唇，紧贴着胸口，就像那两张拼在一起的床。

 

 

【3】

 

印象最深的一次是他们高三那一年的某个夜晚。一个小时前刚刚下过雨，几个学生趁机翻墙出校被老师发现。

 

宿舍楼里一团乱，值巡老师就在门口走来走去。

 

他们却迎着脚步声蒙在被子里做爱。

 

挤迫的单人床，被子隔开的窄小空间，仿佛那里面就是他们的全世界。

 

他们出了满身的汗，黑沉沉的周遭和微小的窒息感却令愉悦爬上了更顶层，高潮的前一秒Plan为了防止自己出声主动和Mean接吻，他们混浊的呼吸留给了彼此，好像是在倒塌密闭的废墟中交合。

 

Plan不得不承认，和Mean做真的很舒服，哪怕是第一次他也尝到了欲罢不能的甜头，往后在他身上掌握了技巧的Mean更加肆无忌惮，每一次Plan都想，什么爱与不爱，喜欢和厌恶，都不如高潮那一刻真切的快乐。

 

他以为自己爱的是快感，却没想到会沦陷于Mean不带任何情欲的拥抱。

 

事情很难办。

 

捏着淡绿外装的信封，Plan仰躺在床上。信封被压得平平整整，边角也没有折损的痕迹。就算是没有打开，他也知道里面装着一份沉甸甸的心意。

 

那位他见过几面的学长，在他下课的时候轻轻把这个信封放在他的面前。

 

他们是在聚会上认识的，最贴切的关系不过是朋友的朋友，后来在某些课上偶遇过几次，学长跟他说是对这门课很感兴趣。Plan对待感情又闷又迟钝，可这并不代表他傻，他能感受到落在自己身上的目光，而对于学长的偶尔的邀约他也总是以很忙告终。

 

现在学长已经不仅止于那个安全距离了，这封信的存在，也许是想要跟他再进一步。

 

他开始苦恼，信封盖在脸上有着淡淡的墨香。他想告诉学长自己是个直男，但当他望向那两个紧挨着的枕头，又觉得这句话毫无说服力。

 

学长见过他和Mean接吻。在校医院里。

 

那时他踢球扭伤了脚，医生刚给他包扎好。

 

他坐在病床边缘，有些心虚地看着Mean。为什么要心虚他也不知道，但就真的像做错了什么事情一般不敢直视Mean的眼睛。

 

Mean少有的沉默，赶过来时衬衫的前襟和后背被汗水染湿了一片，领带也歪歪斜斜。他没有跟Plan交流，只是认真地听着医生的嘱托。Mean少有这种冷硬的气势，眼睛不弯起来时仿佛变了个人。拿了医生开的药，Mean走到他身边，还是没有说话，他在他面前蹲下身，半跪着，小心翼翼地将受伤的脚放在大腿上，然后替他往另一只脚上穿鞋子。Mean的手指细长，骨节分明，没怎么做过重活儿连指尖都是温软的。那双手握住他的脚踝，接着又给他系好鞋带。

 

手臂到肩膀的线条将衬衫撑出了饱满的形状，他看着Mean散乱的头发，想起这人刚才像只小狮子一般横冲直撞地推开门的样子，心里顿时蔓延出了无数柔软的藤蔓。

 

他像个经验老道的驯兽师，抬手揉了揉小狮子的头发。

 

然后他便看见Mean的身边仿佛有什么倒塌了一样，最初坚硬的棱角开始破碎，Mean抬起头，紧紧地攥住他的手腕。

 

“有人跟我说你进了校医院，哥，我……我……”他说不下去，嘴唇开始微微地发抖。

 

需要被安慰，需要被照顾。这是Mean在Plan面前才会出现的情绪，他不会对任何人释放这种信号，除了Plan。

 

红肿的脚踩在结实的大腿上，麻木的脚心却传来令人感到安稳的体温，Plan俯下身，一只手扣住了Mean的后颈。

 

Mean仰起脸来看他，他在那双眼睛里溢出惊讶的神色时低头吻了上去。

 

之所以会惊讶，是因为他曾经跟Mean约法三章，不论在什么公共场合，他们之间那层隐秘又下流的关系绝不会被用任何形式提起。他们是朋友，是最好的朋友，不管夜晚贴得有多么紧密，他们也只能是朋友。

 

可是这一次不一样，他真的顾不了那么多。不想记得他对Mean说过的话，不想管门口那个驻足的身影，他只想和Mean接吻。

 

吻得深情，吻得忘我，最好吻到地老天荒。

 

也是这一次，Plan知道，其实他早就已经无法如预期般掌握好性与爱之间的那条分界线，也无法如预期般全身而退。

 

他还是拆开了那封信，学长的字迹工整漂亮。他想起Mean总是喜欢模仿他写字，说他的字像一颗一颗带着根蒂的小樱桃。

 

就是这样，Mean在这几年里把他的生活填满了，目之所及，处处都是Mean的痕迹，他真的没办法再去接受其他人。

 

他怨过Mean，甚至在交合的时候狠狠地咬着Mean的肩膀宣泄，他想这凭什么。

 

凭什么你把老子掰得直不回来，自己却能够肆无忌惮随心所欲。

 

可转念一想，这也是他纵容的结果。人嘛，总要对自己埋下的因负责。所以他便更加放纵，带着破罐破摔的心态。

 

反正我就是喜欢你了，还能有比这更加糟糕的事吗？

 

信刚看完，门口便有人敲门，他立刻将信连同信封一同塞到了枕头底下。以为会是隔壁宿舍的同学，或者是没带钥匙的Mean，可打开门的时候他却直直的愣在原地。

 

Mean前些日子回国的前女友，她叫Sherry。见到Plan她也有些紧张，路过的同学朝他们吹了一声口哨，Plan凶狠地向那人瞪了瞪眼。

 

“Mean……Mean不在。”Plan先她一步开了口。

 

她眼神急切：“那Plan哥可以给我Mean的新号码吗，我们之间有误会，我必须要跟他解释。”

 

Plan顿时心烦意乱。

 

再怎么样，最后还是把Mean的号码给了她，望着急匆匆离开的背影他突然开口：“等等！”

 

Sherry疑惑地回过头。

 

紧紧攥住门把手，又缓缓松开，他绷紧了一口气最后却垮下了肩膀，他说：“见面的时候不要再涂香水。”

 

Sherry愣了愣，随后恍然大悟一般，尴尬地朝他笑笑：“谢谢你，Plan哥。”

 

学长不知道Plan和Mean的关系，但从那封信里Plan看得出，学长也许把他当成了介入Mean和女朋友之间的第三者。

 

信的最后，他写：“Plan，我想带你走出来，你不可能一直这样下去。你愿意让我试试吗？”

 

学长认为的结果和真相差了十万八千里，可这两句话却恰好钉在Plan最脆弱的地方。

 

Mean最终是要跟女孩在一起的，他不过是从Mean脚边路过的野猫，被Mean那双好看的手温柔地抚摸过两下。

 

温柔总有期限，短暂过后Mean走入阳光里，而他也只能继续漂泊流浪。

 

现在有人说要收养他。

 

有人说可以帮他忘记那双第一次抚摸他身体的手。

 

不得不承认，他动摇了。

 

手机屏幕突然亮起来，学长适时地发来了邀约。

 

周末的餐厅人却并不纷杂，Plan坐在学长对面，低头尽量让自己的心思放在眼前的食物上。

 

他们之间的话题围绕着足球和课业，跟Mean在他身边的时候一模一样，只是当他抬起头来，看到的却不是那一双弯起来的眼睛。

 

无论如何，这时总会涌上来一阵难以言说的失落，他发现自己变得非常糟糕，因为他没办法改掉自己第一时间就想到Mean的习惯。

 

靠窗的位置能清楚地看到街边的人来人往，不远处的路口有一颗郁郁葱葱的树。阳光下树叶鲜亮，生机勃勃。不多时，Mean从那棵大树后面走了出来，斑驳的树影洒落在他肩头，而那个女孩急匆匆地挽住他的手臂。

 

“Plan。”

 

学长的声音唤回了他不自觉锁上去的目光。他无奈地笑笑，低下头叉起了那只学长给他剥好的虾仁。他还是不习惯被人照顾，总觉得自己像亏欠了什么一样，他把虾仁放进嘴里，告诉自己必须要去适应。

 

回到宿舍他发现Mean已经洗完澡躺在床上，背对着他微微蜷起身子，长手长脚的人这样，总会让他觉得有些可怜。他以为Mean睡着了，于是轻轻地拿了睡衣走进洗手间。

 

等到他再走出来，Mean还是维持着那个姿势没有动过。他看着那两张床，心想也是时候分开了。不知道床底积了多少灰，打扫也许会有些麻烦，但这至少会让一切走上正轨。

 

关灯轻轻地在另一侧躺下，他没有习惯性地去搂住Mean的腰贴上去，怀里空落落的，少了什么一般，他只好拿被子替代。然而几乎是他抱住被子的一瞬间，后背就贴上了带着热度的胸口。

 

他瞬间僵直了身体。

 

手掌带着熟悉的温度，贴上他的后腰，他下意识地一抖，紧接着那只手抚摸到了他的大腿。随之而来的还有在耳边逐渐起伏加重的呼吸，Mean的嘴唇从耳后吻到耳垂，然后将那块软肉含进了嘴里轻轻啮咬。

 

软下身体的前一秒他偏过头，挣扎着想要逃离这次的温存和拥抱，Mean却突然掰着他的肩膀覆压上来。

 

单腿挤进他的双腿间，他想要推拒的手也被Mean握住手腕狠狠地按在头顶。

 

“放开。”他挣扎了几下，发现毫无用处，只好沉下声音命令。

 

谁知Mean却将他的手腕越攥越紧，他甚至能感受到自己的手指开始酸胀。漆黑的空间里，Mean的轮廓模糊，仿佛与他隔了万水千山，他只觉心里堵得厉害。

 

“Mean，我不想做。”他又说了一次，声音越发冷了。

 

他重新回到坚硬的壳子里，那是贝类赖以生存的东西。

 

昏暗寂静的房间，只有两个人的呼吸互相交缠，Plan仍旧坚持着，并没有因为倔强的对峙而像从前那般软下心肠。他必须要坚定地握着刀子，在他们因为日久天长的亲密而牵连在一起的血肉里再次划开一道分界线。

 

这天晚上的Mean出奇的沉默，他松开了Plan的手腕，一言不发地抱着Plan。Plan眼前是Mean喉结颤动的轮廓，他听到Mean的声音在头顶响起来，沉闷而压抑，Mean说：“那至少让我可以抱抱你。”

 

【4】

 

Plan知道自己尽了很大的努力，但他依旧会对学长落在他肩膀手感到不自在。

 

所以当初是怎么接受和Mean那样相处的，他到现在也想不通。

 

此刻他倚靠着寝室的门，面前是温柔地注视着他的男人。

 

十分钟前学长问他可不可以去他寝室坐坐，他没有过多的犹豫就点了头。那天晚上之后，Mean两天没有回寝室了，大概是和女朋友在一起，Plan理所当然地认为Mean今晚也不会出现在他的面前。

 

学长的手要比Mean的凉一些，从肩膀到手臂一直摸到了他的腰间，他皱起眉来，强压下自己心里愈演愈烈的不适感。他感受到了陌生的呼吸，在他脸侧，绕过他的脖颈然后靠近他的嘴唇。

 

他紧闭着眼睛，但脑袋里都是这时Mean专注的神情。可偏偏那个手掌的温度并不属于Mean，这个认知几乎要将他撕裂。

 

嘴唇快要触碰的前一刻学长停了下来，他无奈地揉了揉Plan的头发。

 

“是我着急了。”他说，眼神落在了那两张拼在一起的单人床上。

 

那一刻Plan本能的窘迫，像被人发现了一个不齿的秘密。

 

是了，他意识到了问题的症结。

 

学长离开之后他开始盘算着要把两张床分开。如果一直这样下去，他就总会和从前一样黏连着若有似无的期待。所以要干脆一点，狠心一点，就像砍掉一根根畸形的树枝。

 

Mean回来的时候便看到了这样一幕，Plan正艰难地挪动着其中一张床，床底的灰尘随着他的动作飞舞铺散开，Plan不适地轻咳几声。他几乎是下意识地冲了过去，连手里提着的一塑胶袋易拉罐也跟着散落在地上，他冲过去握住Plan的肩膀把人掰了过来。

 

“做什么？”

 

看着Mean紧张的样子Plan心里突然产生了一丝极为病态的快意。

 

看吧，不论留恋的是什么，至少他还是有那么一点儿在意的。

 

他平静地看着Mean：“你都看到了不是吗，过来帮我收拾一下。”说罢他想转身，Mean的双手却用了力。

 

停滞的空气在沉默中压抑着，就连衣料摩擦的声音也突兀地放大。

 

“话我不想说出口，你应该懂的，Mean。”Plan微微仰着头和Mean对视。

 

黑亮的瞳仁里藏起来的情绪Mean并不陌生。他还能清楚地说出上一次见是什么时候。

 

他帮Plan清理身体，Plan后背贴着冰凉的瓷砖，花洒的水在他们头顶源源不断地落下，湿漉漉的水雾氤氲着，Plan对他说：“你能不能找个女朋友”。

 

每一次Plan想要推开他时，都是这样的眼神。

 

他浑身冰冷，机械地绕过Plan，坐在那张床上，手心抚过柔软的床单。

 

那上面曾经有着他们的体温，也有着他们为彼此流下的汗水和泪水，它承载了满满当当的欲念和贪恋，也承载了两个人懵懂的情爱。

 

“你是铁了心要分开是吗？”

 

Plan没有回答，但沉默也是最好的回答。

 

有什么在空气中摔了个粉碎，扬起的碎片和灰尘蒙住了清澈的眼睛，Mean的手抓紧了床单，好像连他心里也被抓起了层层叠叠的褶皱。

 

散落的易拉罐滚到他的脚边，冰凉地触碰着他，凉意从那一点迅速蔓延到他的心口，演化成一根尖利的刺，生生地将他贯穿。

 

酒曾经是Mean讨好Plan的工具，以往他们之间不论发生了什么争执，他总会用几罐酒轻易地哄好Plan复杂纷乱的情绪。他们坐在地板上，后背靠着那张床，踏实而安稳。这时候他们很喜欢打赌，赌谁先醉，赌第二天谁起得早，最后Mean说，“赌我可以抱着哥睡多久。”

 

后来Mean知道，他在赌这些琐碎的同时，也赌上了自己的未来。

 

从什么时候开始的没人能弄清楚，或许是他们第一次亲密接触的时候，或许是他们第一次接吻的时候，或许，或许是他们第一次对视的时候……

 

走廊嘈杂地迎接着稚嫩的新生，那双清亮的圆眼睛撞进弯起来的笑眼，隔着空气中绿植的清香，行李箱的滚轮碾过地板，命运送他们来到了彼此身边。就像没有人知道花开的过程，等到发现的时候，所有的一切都已经脱了轨。

 

Mean的心口沉闷地堵了好多话想说，可是当Plan这样看着他的时候，他发现自己无从开口。想说什么，能说什么，他始终不是Plan的谁，也不能要求Plan和谁断绝往来。在这之前，他一直以为Plan喜欢的是女生，但是当他看到Plan压在枕头下的那封信时，他还是慌了，他不再是唯一一个对Plan怀抱着不正常情感的男人，而Plan那天晚上的表现更是间接宣判了他的死刑。

 

他不懂，为什么Plan和别人可以和他却不行。

 

他回家睡了两晚，却无法在家庭中解脱。

 

那天见过一面后Sherry又打来了两通电话，他没有接。过去的时间里他认真对待着每一次恋爱，但是到头来发现每一次他都像用尽了心力一般疲惫不堪。恋爱怎么会累呢，后来他终于明白，那是因为抱住的人不对。

 

他非常听Plan的话，以至于这成为了一个习惯、一个条件反射，因此在Plan把他们之间定义为肉体关系时他也跟着急躁的下了定义。

 

其实哪有那么纯粹的肉体关系，他想，不喜欢的话怎么会想要跟那个人拥抱、接吻、做爱，不喜欢的话又怎么会想要占有那个人的一切。

 

他早就喜欢Plan了，也许都能追溯到他们对视的第一眼，可他却很晚很晚才发觉。

 

他没有理由阻止Plan分开那两张床，也没有办法阻止Plan将他们之间无法言说的关系残酷地埋入地下，继而成为一个永不可得的秘密。肉体关系就是这样脆弱易碎，不管他们曾经贴得有多么紧密。

 

手心的眷恋最终敌不过Plan要撕裂彼此的那把匕首，他站起身，和Plan背对着，就像分开的两张床，中间隔着深沉的、无法逾越的沟壑。

 

五年的时间，这是他们第一次失去对方的体温。他们分别躺在自己的床上，Plan听到对面传来了细小而压抑的声响。

 

凉季的城市气温降到了二十度以下，可他知道，自己浑身的凉意，不仅仅是因为骤冷的空气。

 

【5】

 

早晨的阳光总是清透，透过窗帘的缝隙落下金色的边角。Mean到了凌晨才勉强睡去，Plan听着那平稳的呼吸逐渐放松了身体，他在这之后堪堪地眯了一会儿，现在还要起床去赶早课。

 

失眠令他的脑袋像灌了沉重的铅块一般混沌，走去洗手间的中途他还狼狈的撞到了小脚趾。一声痛呼本来要脱口而出，但想起Mean他又咬着嘴唇硬生生地给咽进了肚子里。

 

疼痛如果有了宣泄口会缓和许多，可如果把它闷成沉甸甸的罐子，那会比平常更加难以忍受。所以一直到换好衣服，他的小脚趾还在麻木酸胀。

 

没想到会这么疼。

 

他抿了抿嘴唇，仍旧穿好鞋子出了门。

 

餐厅的蔬菜粥正飘散着腾腾的热气，Plan又买了一份炸鸡和煎蛋，试探着粥的温度走回了寝室。将闹钟设置好摆在床头柜，又把早餐放在餐桌上，他看了看时间，还有很大的富余。

 

手机震动了两下，是学长问他有没有醒，要不要一起去吃早餐，他走到玄关，回头看了看背对着他的Mean，回复道：“好。”

 

八点钟。

 

Plan看着站在树荫的下的人，心里越发地难受。

 

八点钟。

 

闹铃不留情面地刺激着耳膜，Mean摸索着将吵闹的声响按掉，然后迷迷糊糊地坐了起来。习惯性地摸向身边，可触到的却是一片空落。

 

温吞的大脑总算反应过来了某些事，他将自己的头发揉得乱七八糟。窗帘遮挡住了晨光，仿佛把整间屋子都闷成一个昏暗的牢房，他近乎泄愤地拉开窗帘，再打开窗户，属于早晨的清凉便随之钻进他的身体里。

 

他在窗前站了很久，额前细碎的头发被吹得微微翘起。

 

和昨天晚上一样冷。

 

余光看到桌上熟悉的蔬菜粥和炸鸡煎蛋，他动身走到了餐桌前。粥的温度恰好适合入口，那一层漂浮的绿叶却始终令他难以下咽。

 

以往是不同的。以往有Plan陪着他，用近乎威胁的眼神看着他吃下去，他假装不愿，但是最后又总会甘之如饴，再接着他可以向Plan讨要一个奖励的亲吻。现如今当这一切不再与Plan紧密相连时，他觉得自己完全无法忍受那些绿油油的蔬菜。

 

他唯一能拥有Plan的时刻，像一根快燃尽的烟蒂，被Plan丢在地上再狠狠地捻灭。在面临的失去的同时，贪欲也在无限地膨胀，胀成丑陋的怪物，叫嚣着要把人吞吃掉。

谁说只要一点就够了，他想要的是Plan的身体，Plan的目光，Plan的心脏，他想要的是Plan的全部。

 

整堂课Plan都懒懒散散，中间甚至趴在桌子上睡过去了好几次。幸好是一堂公共课，老师讲课时不会去注意角落里昏昏欲睡的人。学长恰好在隔壁教室上课，并肩走进教学楼的时候他问Plan中午要不要一起吃东西。

 

按理说，Plan应该答应。不论从任何一个方面来看Plan都不应该拒绝，可他还是拒绝了。 人是一种很贱的生物，总会去想念遥不可及的东西，距离越远，想念越浓，最后它们融入生活中的每一个时刻，彻彻底底地断了遗忘的退路。哪怕是在这样一个场景下，他想的仍然是Mean笑着说“哥陪我去吃东西”的样子。

 

Plan向来有着极强的胜负欲。无论是对上别人亦或是对上自己，他都不想做输家。然而这一次他输得彻头彻尾，输给了那个自始至终除了Mean就再不能接受其他人的自己。

 

学长抬起手似乎是想要揽住他的肩膀，他下意识地向后动了动身子。那一刻学长眼睛里的失落更加深了他心中的负罪感，和他同样拥有着隐晦情意的人，不应该成为被他踩在脚下支撑他浮出水面的工具。

 

所以——

 

让我自生自灭吧，溺死也好，烧死也好，怎么样都好，别管我了。

 

“对不起。”他垂下眼睛，喃喃地说，他想学长应该明白的。

 

他们沉默了许久，学长说：“是我先开始的，无论结果怎么样，你都不应该道歉。”

 

 

炮友是不当了，朋友总不能不做。Mean今天没有课程安排，一般情况下是会在窝在寝室里看电影的，Plan习惯性地买了两份猪肉饭回到了寝室。

 

他打开门应该就能看到Mean背靠着枕头倚在床头，电影情节跌宕，这人会不自觉地咬自己的拇指指甲。

 

长不大似的。

 

Plan过去拍拍他的手，像在教育小朋友。

 

Mean便朝他笑起来，头发被阳光晒成了绒绒的暖棕色。

 

透过窗户的阳光落在那张整齐的床上，被窗棂的阴影切割开来，那里空空荡荡，脑海中Mean的样子根本无法投映在现实里。

 

Plan这才发现自己又忘记了一件事——Sherry回来了。

 

于是连自己的那一份食物他也失去了尝一尝的欲望，疲惫和困意席卷而来，他只想一动不动地进入一个逃离现实的梦境。

 

他把自己甩在床上，看着天花板发了好一会儿的呆。他看到天花板上细小的裂缝一直延续到墙角，也发现墙角有一张破损的蛛网。

 

他知道自己很累，然而他没有办法安稳地睡下，因为少了一点儿足以颠覆和致命的东西。他的视线落在另一张床上，床沿还有Mean随手搭上的白衬衫和领带。眼睛被粘住了一般，久久地停留在那里。

 

他像是听到了海妖歌声的航海者，着了魔一般坐上Mean的床。

 

就一下，他想。反正Mean不会回来，就睡一下，这也不算怎么过分吧。

 

衬衫在阳光下白得几乎要透明，好像这一秒不去触摸，下一秒就会随着淡金色的光芒消散。他用衬衫覆盖着身体，阳光和皂香，混合成了Mean身上温暖安稳的味道，他靠着Mean的胸口，又仿佛被Mean从身后包裹住。

 

他把自己缩得很小很小，如同落在衬衫和床单上的一粒尘埃。

 

很多人都说Mean喜欢黏着他，可他却一直记得每次过马路时，Mean微微抬起的那只护着他的左臂，记得气温骤降时Mean会在睡前握住他容易发凉的手心，记得雨季的雨珠连成了线，而Mean每一次都会带着伞出现在他教室门口，这些绵密的温柔如同潮水一般淹没了他这片孤零零的小海岛。他在人群中躲避Mean的视线，但也只有在感受到那道目光时才会安定下来。他偶尔用暴力和玩笑来掩盖自己被调侃的羞意，但Mean在他身边时，他找到了可以躲避和依靠的的肩膀。

 

他被潮水浸渍，潮退后的荒芜令他近乎崩溃。

 

原来他才是那颗挂在Mean身上的小苍耳。

 

钥匙插进锁孔，“咔哒”一声，仿佛打开了一个会让一切都失控的开关。

 

Mean抱着一摞书艰难地挪进了房间。

 

他的表情凝固住了，滴滴答答流逝的时间也变得不再重要，随着他目光和动作，所有的一切定格在了这一瞬间。

 

颤抖的手好不容易才拿稳了手里沉甸甸的书本，Mean的脑海里恍惚地闪过无数个念头。

 

他轻轻地关上门，一步一步地走过去，跨过地面上乱摆的鞋子，跨过了两张床之间的空洞，他坐在床沿。

 

Plan快把自己团成了一个小团子，半张脸都埋在他的衬衫下，细密的睫毛铺了一排，随着呼吸微微颤动。

 

Mean在某次聚会玩游戏时说过一句真心话，他说：“哥睡觉的时候很可爱。”

 

这话被朋友调侃了无数次，Plan就在他旁边摇着头微笑。

 

真心话当然说的是真话，Mean游刃有余地对待这种游戏却在这一刻无比真诚。

 

像现在这样窝在他怀里，软化了戒备和伪装，好像小猫收起了尖利的爪子只留下柔软的肉垫。

 

他舍不得我。

 

这样一个念头在Mean脑海里来回穿梭，或许就像他也同样放不下Plan那样，Plan也无法完全从这段关系里脱身。

 

咚咚

 

咚咚

 

寂静的空间只有心脏擂鼓般跳动着，有太多的问题亟待回答，他好想立刻就跟Plan把所有纠缠的线团解开。

 

【6】

 

Mean就知道会在这里看到Plan。

 

Gun的生日，他不可能不来。

 

沿着舞池边缘走到吧台，此刻伴随着迷幻的音乐，灯光也变成了晦暗的颜色。Gun和Mark坐在吧台前朝他招手，Mark在他来到面前时递了杯酒给他。淡橘色的液体在透明的玻璃杯里晃动，他伸手接过，举起酒杯和Gun碰了碰。

 

微微仰头将酒喝光，他背倚着吧台，眼神精准无误地穿过前方的男男女女落在那一方球台。

 

Plan正和Perth打台球，看来新手Perth被Plan折磨得不轻。

 

“今天怎么没黏着P'Plan一起来啊？”发现了他目光的落脚处，Gun问道。

 

Mean耸耸肩：“我耽误了点时间，哥可能嫌弃我太慢了。”

 

Mark和Gun对视一眼便笑着不再说话了。

 

Mean当然是想和Plan一起来的，尤其是发现了Plan裹着他衬衣睡觉的小秘密之后。

 

他坐在床边等待着Plan醒过来，他想在Plan睁开眼睛的第一时间去确认困扰着他们五年的一件事。

 

但偏偏社团学长打来了电话叫他必须要回去开一次会，他轻声应答，掌心轻轻柔柔地抚弄着Plan额前的刘海。

 

再等我一小会儿，一小会儿就好。

 

他看着Plan静谧的侧脸，忍不住偷偷印了一个清浅的吻。

 

然而他回来却看到了空荡荡的床，连衬衫和领带也都原封不动地放在床沿，好像Plan从来没有和它们有过一丝一毫的联系。

 

在他枕头上留着一张纸条，提醒他晚上记得去给Gun过生日，是Plan小樱桃一样的笔迹。

 

“怎么还不去找你哥，靠这儿干嘛呢？”Gun拍了拍他的肩膀，也带回了他的思绪。

 

他起身往台球桌那边走了几步，却也不敢靠得太近。

 

Perth的轮次，Plan就在球桌边缘坐着，一只腿垂在空气中晃来晃去，还能看到膝盖骨凸显的轮廓。

 

Perth屏气凝神却还是没能将球撞进洞，Plan笑眯眯地站起身，眼睛里飞扬着得意的情绪：“你接着请喝酒吧。”

 

他握着球杆来回走了几步找准角度，缓缓地俯下身体压杆。

 

宽松的衬衫随着他的动作向上蹭了些，露出细瘦的一小节腰。顺着腰部微微下塌的线条向下，被牛仔裤包裹的臀部挺翘。

 

意识到自己眼神的失控Mean顿时心虚地看向别处，赶紧仰头喝了酒来按下心底不安分的躁动。

 

“哒”

 

桌球撞击发出清脆的声响，Plan将球打进了洞。他直起身拿巧粉擦了擦杆头，又走到了球桌的另一边。

 

这下他跟Mean面对面了，但显然还是比赛对他更有吸引力，专注的目光一动不动地聚焦在那颗粉球上。

 

Plan再次压下身体，手指张开，指尖微微上翘成一个可爱的弧度，Mean不止一次地仔细观察过，所以如果有一个游戏要他看手识人，他一定能在第一时间就找到Plan。球杆在虎口处来回试探着力道，而Mean透过那宽大的领口清楚地看到了Plan的锁骨和胸口。

 

他顿时觉得刚才的酒精涌上了头，烧得他脸和耳根滚烫。

 

“哒”

 

又一杆进洞。

 

那桌球实际上撞击的是Mean的心脏，Plan再度直起身子的时候，他们终于视线相交。

 

他知道自己打乱了Plan的专注，心里忽然觉得爽快。

 

他看到Plan握杆的手开始不稳，于是便更加恶劣地走上去，一直走到Plan的身边。

 

“哒”

 

母球绕了个空撞上台壁，Perth的眼睛亮起来，Plan却赶紧挪了几步隔开他们之间的距离。

 

看着有些失控的Plan，Mean脑海里那个亟待证实的想法愈演愈烈。

 

“好了，Perth，这局我认输。”他把球杆丢给Title，在Perth的喜悦中转身坐在一旁的沙发上。

 

“哥这样真的很刻意。”

 

Mean跟着走了过来，站在他面前，宽阔的肩膀挡住了闪烁的灯光，Plan被他身体的阴影笼罩得严严实实。

 

听了这话，Plan本来就难以控制的情绪便开始逐渐恶化。他想这真是太不公平了，糟糕透了，为什么要让他做唯一一个溺水的人，他苦苦挣扎着上岸的时候，那个推他落水的人还在一边说着狗屁风凉话。

 

Plan干脆拿出手机点开了游戏界面，显然是一副拒绝交流的样子，倔得很。

 

Mean俯下身子，手臂撑在沙发背上，也是要跟Plan对峙到底做派，一把抽走了Plan的手机。

 

意料之中收到了Plan气愤的骂声，Mean心里堵塞的栓块终于开始一点一点地稀释消解。不论什么情绪，只要打破他和Plan之间无言尴尬的局面就好。

 

Plan抢了两次没抢过，也干脆不抢了，转身要去吧台，Mean又像条小尾巴似的立即跟上，好像他是他的影子，是他身体的另一半，没了便不能活。

 

烦透了。

 

Plan要了杯酒一口气喝光。滚在舌尖的甜味和留在嗓子里的辛辣就像沉入热恋时的一记耳光，令人清晰地意识到“爱”是多么不可思议的幻象。

 

“你很闲的话不如去关心一下别人。”

 

这样才能留给他足够时间来释怀分开这件事，然后他们再像从前那般做彼此纯粹又亲密的朋友。

 

但是显然，Mean和他想得完全不同。

 

“这又不是你盖着一个闲人的衬衫睡觉的时候了。”

 

话音轻飘飘落下，却又被迷乱的灯光打上暧昧的阴影，震动的音乐把它捧得很高，高到让人无法忽略他的存在。Plan像坠进熔浆一般全身滚烫，这个羞耻的秘密居然被当事人发现了，甚至将它摆在了面前。他没办法否认，因为这就是今天中午的事情。

 

Mean又上前走了一步，几乎把他逼到退无可退的地步。“哥也舍不得我，对吗？”

 

“也”这个字用得恰如其分，像暗沉的天空中唯一明亮的圆月，来自知觉的选择性能够让人瞬间捕捉到这微小却又沉重的字眼。

 

Plan抬起头，Mean的手臂支在他头侧，衬衫的袖口挽到小臂，沿着凸起的青色血管向下直至手腕，是一块反射着浅紫色光泽的手表。

 

Plan送的。

 

他喜欢往Mean身上套一些属于自己的小东西，手链，袖扣，甚至是制服领带，Plan的占有是存在于河底的暗流。

 

送手表时是Mean的成人礼，那圆形的结扣被绑在Mean骨节突出的手腕上，好像也绑住了别的什么。

 

Mean问他为什么会送手表。

 

他说：“要你记得时间。”

 

“什么时间？”Mean不懂他的意思。

 

Plan也不解释，他最擅长留白，最擅长将关键的一半藏进心底的小罐子——

 

我要你记得和我在一起的时间，每一分每一秒，每一次对视每一次接触，直至它成为你血液里的一部分，就算你有了其他人也不能把它们忘掉。

 

一面想着占有一面又想要割裂，暗自较劲似的，自己是个怎样复杂难搞的矛盾体，Plan比任何人都清楚。

 

他不知道吻一次做一次就会这样覆水难收，他们开始得轻而易举，所以他认为自己走也能走得干脆利落。

 

可是现在Mean用明晃晃的匕首插在了他这段关系里最脆弱柔软的地方。

 

别人或许可以，别人或许他能说一声“再见”然后头也不回，但Mean不行。Mean摧毁了他一切的规则和界限，成为他人生中不可预估的偶然。

 

他想起Mean成年那天和他并肩走回寝室，他问Mean为什么看起来不是很开心。

 

Mean看着他，闷闷地说没得到自己想要的礼物。

 

“那你要什么？”他问。

 

Mean看着他，又低下头去看腕上的手表，最后像是放弃了一道难解的数学题一般摇了摇头：“我也不知道啊哥。”

 

几年前的问题再次浮现在脑海里，Plan这次同样地问：“Mean，你到底要什么？”他抬起眼睛，眼角被酒精染成了迷醉的粉色。

 

“你。”

 

他的声音被驻唱歌手的一句“I want lust too”覆盖。

 

“I want lust too.”

 

长直发女孩唇间吐出柔媚的音调，狂乱的灯光也转化成晦暗不明的斑斓色彩。

 

lust。

 

Mean想到的是Plan含情下垂的眼角，颤动的睫毛，偶尔干燥起皮又用艳红舌尖浸润过的嘴唇。还有Plan的脖颈，Plan的手腕，Plan所有映在他视线里、洒进他耳朵里的一切。

 

“你。”担心Plan听不见似的，Mean又大声说了一遍。

 

旁边看客投来好奇的目光，歌手的声音越发慵懒性感。

 

“I want love too.”

 

桌上酒水残留的小气泡，调酒师丢进酒杯里切割整齐的冰块，一片软塌塌的柠檬还有往来的男女，似乎一切都随着歌手的声音沉醉得意乱情迷。

 

love。

 

Mean想到的仍旧是Plan。人前对视一眼却立即躲开的时候，人后闭上眼睛任他摆弄的时候。亲吻的时候，做爱的时候，还有每一次他拥抱Plan的时候。

 

大脑被歌声熏得昏昏沉沉，反应过来时，Mean已经被Plan拉到了角落里挤窄的小走廊。灯光都无法完全覆盖的地方，Plan的脸一半染着瑰色一半投入灰暗。

 

歌手的声音渐淡，但仍然能听出模糊的轮廓。

 

上一秒，她唱：

 

“I want this too.”

 

“I'm wanting you.”

 

下一秒Plan撞上了他的嘴唇。

 

Mean的肩胛被这突如其来的力道给抵上了坚硬的墙壁，磕碰的痛感却不如快感的万分之一。撕咬的方式原始又热烈，像是发泄着从前所有藏起来的隐秘情意。他笑着接受，手臂攀上柔韧的腰肢，他稍微用力又把人抵上了另一面墙。后背和墙体，胸口和胸口，碰撞的哪里只是身体和冷硬的水泥，还有两颗在体内震颤的心脏。Plan圈着他的脖子，紧紧地锁住他，他们变换着角度接吻，带着火花将彼此交融在一起。

 

歌曲落下尾音，他们也恋恋不舍地给了对方一个喘息的机会。

 

Mean的嘴唇被Plan咬的亮晶晶，上唇也留下了一排细密的牙印儿，Plan垂下眼睛看着，缓缓地勾起嘴角，睫毛铺了一层细腻的阴影。

 

“小野猫。”Mean笑弯了眼睛，伸出舌头舔了舔自己破皮的嘴唇。

 

Plan缓缓地拉起他的手放在自己腰侧，挑挑眉：“那你想摸摸他吗？”

 

Mean的手从凸起的肩胛抚摸到柔软的腰侧，最后停留在肉感十足的臀，那里被牛仔裤包裹得更加柔韧。他微微用了用力，两个人的下身便紧贴着，Plan轻哼一声，半眯着眼睛，欲念和爱意在其中滚滚燃烧。

 

“要是被我发现你对别人这样，那你就完了。”Mean想起了什么似的，忿忿地说。

 

“那这句话我也还给你。”Plan嘴上绝不会落了下风，除非他自己愿意。

 

“还有，给我用敬语，小朋友。”

 

Mean视线不受控制地向下溜去：“现在，我更想听你对我用，我可爱的哥哥不是很会吗？”

 

Plan笑起来，露出两颗尖尖的小虎牙，Mean爱死了它们在自己身上偶尔留下印记的感受，刺痛中又夹杂着极致的快乐。Plan的拇指轻轻拨弄着Mean的耳垂，眼角眉梢都是别人不曾看过的春情：“Daddy呐……这样Daddy喜欢吗？”

 

“喜欢。”Mean说，“特别喜欢，什么都喜欢。”

 

出门左拐一百米有一家色调暧昧的旅馆，再往前五十米是一家灯火通明的酒店，然而他们没有走进其中任何一家，坐上的士后座的时候他们就吻在了一起，司机见怪不怪地踩了一脚油门，车子隆隆地驶出这个灯红酒绿的地界。惯性使他们后仰，Plan却抬手环住了Mean的脖子，他们吻得无比热烈，纠缠着达到了燃点，再一下将所有理智燃烧殆尽。

 

终点是那个不算宽敞的宿舍，他们迫不及待地将两张单人床重新拼好，床头柜上的台灯被碰倒在地面，碎片中间夹杂着乱七八糟的纸张和书本，他们才不会在意。

 

那会有多乱，那能有多乱，大不了明天一早再去规整所有的物品，或许连感情也能一同整理好。

 

Plan站在床上，嫩白的脚趾陷入了柔软的床单。身体里仿佛还残留着酒吧躁动的鼓点和音乐，Mean也随着站上去，在Plan跳起来挂住他的时候熟练地托起弹性十足的大腿。

 

他仰起头看着Plan，Plan的眼里亮晶晶的笑意足以点亮无星无月的天空，他因此无法控制自己亲吻的欲望。

 

额头相抵，鼻尖相触，一片拥挤和杂乱中他们找到了微凉的唇瓣，舌尖缠绵着感受对方的甜蜜和苦涩，指尖轻柔地抚过对方身体的每一寸，纠缠、交合、融化，世界上再没什么比快乐来得更加直接。

 

谁也说不清楚他们之间到底是先有的性还是先有的爱，亦或是两者交织着创造了今天这个覆水难收的局面，他们不想讲清楚，也没必要讲清楚。他们只需要亲吻、抚摸、做爱，一次又一次，在热烈的汗水中品尝对方的体温，在快感来临的间隙享受空白的欢愉，没什么能牵绊住他们，也没什么能分开他们，两手空空的人一直无惧无畏，说不定这样走着走着，就真的可以走到永远。

 

我爱你。

 

我喜欢你。

 

我离不开你。

 

我想和你做爱。

 

这些有着相同主宾的话又有什么翻天覆地的不同。

 

星星聚集起来，地平线也随风移动，听着彼此沁入耳膜的喘息，掌控快感的那无数根神经瞬间紧绷——

 

天与海在远处交错。

 

而爱，与欲望共生。

 

 

End


End file.
